Persona 4: Memories
by NuraRitsuki
Summary: It is just a retail story of Persona 4 (with some event of P4 Golden), but it has many of Yu and Yukiko moments, If you don't like this ship, you shouldn't read them, because I don't want to fight with anyone. Like I say, it is a YuxYukiko fiction, not more. You can say it's a fan ship, because I love them so much.
1. Prolouge

**I don't own anything about Persona 4. It's own of Atlus.**

**PROLOUGE**

_After the train leaving, the boy with the gray hair sit down, then he put out a photo. A photo with him and his friends in Inaba. It is, and will make him remember those memories when he live in Inaba. Although, there is an only one who make his life more worthy. He looks at the blach – raven hair, and smile lightly. With him, she is the one who he swear to come back whenever he has free time, or more, if she wants him nearby… That girl… is Amagi Yukiko, the girl he loves more than anyone. And then, he thinks about the old day, begin with the first day they met…_

….

_He had a chill when he, his uncle and his cousin stopped in the gas station. Then the uncle told he should go around to get some fresh air. He nodded. The air in this town is very clean, not like the city. He went to a vending machine, and by a soda, when he turn back, he saw a pink kimono girl was waiting for her turn. Then he nodded to excuse._

"Sorry, did I bother you ?" – _The girl apolozied._

"No, you didn't, don't sorry." – _The boy had a little surprised, then the girl bought her own. And in some way, they stood together._

"I haven't seen anyone like you before. Have you just come here ?" – The girl in the pink kimono, asked.

"Yeah."

"So… is this the first day you come here ?"

"You can say that, it's been a long time since I go back today." – _The girl had a little surprised when he said that._ – "It's been 8 years, I came with my parents to visit my uncle."

"Oh…"

"… But after that, I was wounded. I didn't remember why. The only thing I remember is I had protected a girl at my age, although I couldn't remember her face…" – _He stopped, he didn't understand why he told this to a girl that he just made acquaintance. Then he looked at the girl, and somehow, she reminded him, could this be… No, it's not a damn romantic story or… some kind likes that. He thought with his head hurt._

"What's wrong ? Are you OK ?" – _The girl was worry_.

"I'm OK, don't worry about that." – _The boy said._

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, so you don't need to be sorry. Maybe I'm the one must be…"

"No, please don't do this."

"Then don't say sorry, 'kay ?"

"I'm so…" – _She attended to say but his look stopped her._ – "I got it. So… you just have a trip ?"

"No, I will study in this town. Maybe we are in the same school. Just kidding." – _He smile, then she too._

"Hey, have you done there ?" – _The uncle shouted._

"Oh, got to go. I hope we will meet again." – _Then he ran away. He didn't know that the girl had the same hope, too._

"You really reminded me with someone… Oh, it's too late, I have to go back." – _Then she left._

_That the first day they met, and they didn't know that they know each other before that. But something happened, and then they lost the memory about that. Then they went back home, and thought about each other. And they had a same question, did they meet before ? Generally, they didn't understand why they felt so familiar, safe and sound when they stood together. Is this called "Fate ?". No one of them knew. But… tomorrow, they met again, and it begun a new life of Narakami Yu and Amagi Yukiko,with the feelings always head toward to each other. This is their story… and their fate…_

….

Phew, I've finished the first chap, though it's not really a chap. I love this couple so much, that why I want to write something. And… this is the first time I posted a fic in this website. It's really freaking me. One other thing, this is the first foreign language I wrote, so I might made some mistakes. Although I'm not good at English, I hope it still be OK. Thanks for reading, and review if you can.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAP 1**

**Narukami Yu's Point of View**

_When I was sleeping, I saw a weird dream. A long-nose old man told me about my future by a fortune teller, with two tarot cards: Temperance and Moon, though I didn't get it at all. Besides, there was a long-white hair woman, who kept a big book on her hand. After the fortune teller, they said they would meet me again, and then I woke up, it's time to breakfast. It was really strange, right ?_

_When I separated from my cousin, a little girl name Dojima Nanako, I was very surprised how reliable she was though she was just 8 years old. At the time I walked to his school, I saw a guy who drove a bicycle in the rain, which I thought he was insane to do it. And… you know the result, right ? Although, it will be my best partner, or "Aibo" in Japanese._

_Yasogami High School, it's a name of my new school, I didn't know what would happened when I was here, but after all, I didn't care, because… I used to it. But now it had a little different. Somehow I believed that hI would meet THIS GIRL again, in this school. And it…was right. We were in a same school, and more than that, in the same class. Although it was not smooth, because that Moron King was annoying, and very crazy when put me in his shit black list without reason. But thank to the short-light brown hair, who sit next to me, now I could catch a breath. But then, that girl was very cruel when she kicked that guy who drove a bicycle that I met in that morning. Just because he broke her favorout DVD, "Trial of The Dragon", right ? And he was in pain. After that I realized that girl, Satonaka Chie, is a fan of martial art, with two deadly legs, and then she left with me and her best friend._

"Oh, I forgot, this is Amagi Yukiko." – _Chie introduced Yukiko to me_.

"Nice to meet you, although it's not a first time, isn't it ?" – _I wasn't surprised much._

"Yeah, it is really nice to see you again." – _Yukiko said._

"Oh, so you two met before, such a fate." – _What Chie said was really make Yukiko blush, but just made my feelings about Yukiko more strength. Er… what was I thinking ? Am I a pervert ? But then it's my turn._ – "So what do you think about Yukiko ? Is she cute ?" – _What the… ? I just met her, and how I answer it ? I tried to ignore the answer but it wasn't succeed. Luckily, Yukiko had stopped Chie. God, that girl is really dangerous. Then, there was a guy that stood next to the school's gate, and he wanted to date with Yukiko. At this time, many students gather around and say somethings about "Amagi Challenge", which "Amagi" meaned Yukiko. What the… ? She's just a girl, and you guys treat her like a trophy ? What the fuck in your head ? And if one of you succeed, what will you do after that ? I bet you will leave her in pain immediately after you gained what you wish._

_Back to this weird guy, Yukiko refused his offer, which made him very angry. When I thought it was done, I didn't think that he was going to be one of our enemy. In the home way, we chatted a little, and then I met my uncle, Dojima Ryotarou, was investigating a crime scence, and a guy was his partner, Adachi. At first, we just thought it was a normal case, but… it was more than that. And then, I felt a little worry about Yukiko, I didn't know but… would she become a target ? Although she had Chie's protection, it was not only that simple…_

_The next date was very messed up. I helped that bicycle guy in the other day, his name was Hanamura Yosuke. At this afternoon, he wanted to treat me by helping him, though I said it was nothing he he shouldn't do that. But then Chie appeared and told him she wanted his treat because of her cracked DVD. When we went to Junes, I met Konishi Saki, who seemed to treat Yosuke like a little brother, although he didn't want it._

_In that late night, I had witnessed a weird show, which was called Midnight Channel. I heard it from Chie, and I didn't believed it, but I was. And then I heard weird voice in my head, and in the frightening, I suddenly put my hand in the TV. More than that, someone was pulling me. I managed to get out but my head was smashed in the table, which made Nanako awake. I said I was OK, but… it wasn't…_

_The next day, I heard that Konishi girl didn't come to school, it was very strange because she just showed up in the NEWS yesterday. But somehow, I reminded the person in Midnight Channel was similar. It was a girl, with our school's uniform. I felt I met her before. I told my friends about the weird voice, and how I was stucked in TV. They didn't believed it, and they was…_

_When we arrived in Junes, we were fallen into the weird world, which was really foggy. I didn't want to think too much, but this fog was really made us feel tired, and our body were very heavy. And then…. that is the first time I awoke my power: Persona. There were 3 monster like eggs attacked us. And then that weird voice rung again in my head. Yosuke and Chie was struggle, they were in danger, I had to do something…_

"PER…SO…NA"

_The cracked glass sound was cried out, and my persona, Father of the God, Izanagi had appeared. He attacked those monster with his naginata. I don't know how to explain but he react my actions. And the last one was kill by an electric, my persona strength. We were safe, for now. When we went back where we were fallen to, there was a strange creature, wearing his bear (?) custom. He blamed us for making his world be chaos. And then he knocked his left leg, then a heap-up-three-TV appeared. When we were surprised, that bear pushed us to those TV, and we went back to our world, which made Yosuke and Chie hugged together. Then again, Chie kicked Yosuke, and left him rolling around. I didn't know how to say, was she really hate Yosuke, or she was trying to hide her feelings about him ? The next day explained all…_

_Konishi Saki was passed by… No, actually, she was killed. When Yosuke knew, he was very hurt. And he wanted to go to this world again. He wanted to find out why Saki was died, and who killed. Although Chie tried to stopped him, he didn't change his mind. No choice, I had to go with him, because I promised to Chie that he would go back safety. And it wasn't easy…_

_In this world, we found out somethings about the murder. He could kill anyone if he had the same power of mine, can enter help, or push them to the TV. Then Teddie, the name of the bear, showed us to the way that he smelled (?) the person, which we thought it was Saki. And when we entered the Konishi's drug store, it was… a cruel story._

_Yosuke was heard some cruel things from Saki's mind, and then… he faced his Shadow. But the trouble was not only that, Yosuke denied what his Shadow said, and then… it turned to its true form, a creepy frog with a man in its back. I had to fight, then I realized my persona weaks against wind, the Shadow's strength. But it weaks against elec. The battle was nearly kill me if I had a little careless. And then I recognized it had more way to fight when we close to our Persona. There is a link between us, if we were closed enough, I could jump higher, move more faster, and the Persona will react my moves. More than that, I could stay in the air. The knowledge of Persona's ability made the battle more easier. And what happen will happed, the Shadow was destroyed, return to its human form._

"Damn, it hurts when face yourself." – _Yosuke came close to his Persona._ – "I knew it wasn't a lie. But I couldn't accept it. I'm really a pain in the ass when I didn't realized what is true. You are me, and I'm you. That's all"

_The Shadow nodded, and it became a Persona, Jiraiya. After awaking his power, Yosuke was really tired, and somehow he didn't want to believed that. I knew how it feel. And then we promised to resolve the case together. Back in our world, Chie was crying. She was really worry about Yosuke, but with his badmouth, he deserved to have a rope threw straight to his face._

"I can't believed you guys, especially Yosuke. Did you know how worry am I ?" – _Chie cried out to our faces._

"We are sorry." – _I said, but I was really surprised when Yosuke hugged her. I thought he was dead, but no._

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let it go. I need to make it clear. I'm still sorry because I didn't realize your feelings about me. I'm really sorry." – _Then he let her go, with two arms on her shoulders_. – "But I need time to come over the pain. I don't want to be an asshole that jump over girl to girl. Please, will you wait ? After that, you can do everything to me, even if you want to crack my neck." – _He wasn't kidding, that was his true feeling, to a girl that is really important to him. I can't help but smile. Then we left. In the way back home, I saw a familiar face, it was her in the pink kimono, and she just had a little rest. Then we had a little talk, and now I knew she was very busy at this time, because of the dead of that announcer. I tried to say something that can made her feel comfort, even just a little. Then she had to come back. At the time we say goodbye, I had a bad feeling… that she will be a next target… And I was right. She disappeared in the next day. And I knew… I didn't have much time. If I wanted to rescue her, I needed to do it fast. Because… I couldn't turn back time. It was now, or never..._

…**..**

This is really a chapter, I think. And I know it's really have many problems about spell and grammar. I have to sorry, because I translated it from my mother language. First I wrote it, then I translated to English. It's really keep my head hurts, and I don't have enough hope that it will be succeed.

I have to say, it's really not a retail story. Truthly, it likes an memories diary. I changed a little (or more) of dialogues, I hope you won't blame me for that. Oh and I used the story of anime, just a little, I guess… I know I'm rushing about YosukexChie. But the longer I won't write it, the more chaos my head will. I'm not kidding, really.

And one more thing, I changed the battle system. I won't follow the game, if I will, it's very small. Every battle will have a little same of anime, and I will design it on my own way. Hope you will like it. Thank for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

**NARUKAMI YU'S POINT OF VIEW**

_16/4, at the school, while I and Yosuke were having a little chat, Chie just ran into us. She was worry, very worry, and that what I was afraid. She said she can't contact with Yukiko. She just called over and over, but Yukiko didn't answer. But then Yosuke told her tried a call to the inn's phone, not Yukiko's, and surprisingly, Yukiko was there. That made us feel a little better. We agreed that we should check the Midnight Channel tonight. But in the news that night, Yukiko was in it. She looked very stressed, and I just thought that because of her work in the inn. I wished I could help her. But then, the report was really an asshole when he tried to tease her. If I were there, maybe I would give him a punch._

_After helping Nanako, I returned to my room, and waiting for the Midnight Channel. It was really Yukiko, but she was different. She was wearing a pink dress, and did some stuff that really opposited her. I was shocked, and when the Midnight Channel turn off, Yosuke called me, I told him try to contact both Chie and Yukiko, and we decided to go to the TV tomorrow. We didn't know that it was just a beginning._

_17/4, when I arrived to Junes, Yosuke appeared with weapons in his hand, that made us trouble with the police. We were blamed by Dojima, then he released us. Meanwhile, we heard somethings about Yukiko, she was disappeared, and was an suspicious target. They were wrong after all, because she was a victim. We still got some informantions from Dojima's partner, Adachi. When he left, Chie appeared and blamed us. Then we realiazed we didn't have much time, we needed to rescue her… fast. Then we went straight to Junes, and went in the TV world. Teddie smelled and located where Yukiko was. But Chie was a little rush and reckless, that meaned we had to watch over her. But… we were late. When we arrived at the castle, we went in, and then… we found Chie. But it was not only that…_

_Chie's Shadow had appeared, and it said what really in her mind. Chie always jealous with Yukiko, she is beautiful, and feminine, and everything that Chie doesn't have. Chie tried to denied, Yosuke immediately realized what Chie would say. He tried to stop her, but Chie didn't listen to him…_

"YOU ARE NOT ME."

_That is what we were afraid. Chie's Shadow laughed, and it transformed. It was… a woman that sitting on two girls looked like Yukiko and Chie. It attacked Chie, she was shocked, and she couldn't dodged. Yosuke came and rescued her from the Shadow's attack. He summon his Persona, Jiraiya to counter the Shadow. I helped him too. The monster was really tough. Our physical attack wasn't working. It attack speed was very fast too, so we needed to dodge. But it wasn't easy. Little Shadows appeared and attacked me, while Yosuke was both protecting Chie and attacked with what he got. We didn't have a chance to counter. And then… Yosuke's limitation had come. Jiraiya was caught by the Shadow's hair. What I surprised the most was the Shadow could use electric element, which was Jiraiya's weakness. Yosuke screamed in pain, and felt to the ground. I tried to rescue him but those little Shadows didn't let me out easily._

"What a pain. Is that all you got ?" – _Chie's Shadow laughed_. – "You think you can save her ? No, you don't. Then why you don't leave her ? She doesn't good at you think."

"Then what… ?" – _Yosuke tried to get up._ – "You mean just because she is jealous with Amagi-san ? That's nothing. People always jealous if there is anyone who better than them. But so what ? They can still be friend, and can become best friend to the end. That is what they are."

"Shut up, and get lost." – _Chie's Shadow was angry, and it attacked Yosuke with its whip. Chie cried out loud Yosuke's name. And when I thought it was too late… The miracle had appeared._

_Yosuke disappeared. No…it was just because he was fast, very fast. I nearly couldn't see him. Just liked me in the battle of the other day, Yosuke and his Persona almost became one, and attacked the Shadow with an incredible speed. Then the Shadow tried to attacked Chie but it didn't have a chance. Yosuke rescued her and killed all little Shadows that bothering me. When he stopped and put Chie down, I realized he had a weapon, a yellow dual sword that wielded on his hands._ – "They are Tenso, the sympol of Heavenly Pair Edges" – _That weird voice rang again in my head._

"Please watch over her, while I finished that one." – _That what he said to me, I nodded._ – "Now you're done."

_Yosuke returned to his battle, but now it changed. The Shadow couldn't hit him because of his speed. Then he use his Persona strong element, wind, which stunned the Shadow. And then… Yosuke finished it with an lightning speed combo. The Shadow was destroyed, and returned to its human form._

"I know it is hard, but don't let it gets you. Everyone has the different face inside them. Just like us. But so what ? You're still you, right ?" – Yosuke smiled with Chie.

_Chie now understood what her Shadow said, and Yosuke too. She stood up, nodded with Yosuke, and came to her Shadow. She accepted her Shadow, and it became a persona. A yellow woman with a weapon that has two reverse blades. Then Chie felt down in her legs but Yosuke caught her in time. Then Teddie appeared. Where the hell was you hiding ? Tch… never mind. Realized that Yosuke and Chie were tired because of the awakening of their powers, I decide to go back tomorrow. Chie protested it. But Yosuke agreed with me. He explained to Chie that we shouldn't too reckless, we needed to rest. Teddie agreed too. He said that until the fog appeared, Yukiko still be safe. That's the good thing I heard from him today. Then.. we went back to Junes._

_When we were in Junes Food Court, Chie said that she and Yukiko became friends when they were young. She retail it to me…_

"It was a heavy rain day, I saw Yukiko was hugging a little dog. She said her family didn't allow her to keep it. Then I used my umbrella to keep her from the rain and tried to do a funny face just to make her smile. That was the day we became a friend. Oh.. and…" – _She opened her phone, and showed me a picture which she was hugging a big dog._ – "This is the dog Yukiko saved, and I kept it. Now it became big and very lazy but I still love it."

"There you are." – _Yosuke just finished his part time job and offered us two beefsteaks._ – "After a fight, a well-made beefsteak will recover your energy." – _Yosuke said with a funny voice._

"Thanks for all, Yosuke." – _Chie said with a little red in her face._

"I told you don't need to worry it. It not like you at all."

"What the hell do you mean ?"

_There they are, always argue but worry to each other, that how they are. I can't help but smile. Although I still worried about Yukiko, I hoped it liked Teddie's saying. Please wait, just a little more…_

"Oh and… maybe you don't know. But after a few month when I and Yukiko became friends, there something weird happened. Yukiko and one boy had been attacked which the boy was wounded. But no one knew why." – _Chie said with our surpring faces._

"What do you mean ?" – _Yosuke asked._

"I really don't know the detail. I tried to ask Yukiko but she was shocked to remember. So I didn't ask her anymore. But it's really strange. All I know that the boy was wounded in his back, whick looked like an attack of a giant animal." – _Chie._

"A giant animal ? Like bear ?" – _Yosuke._

"Don't know. It was really noisy for next 6 months. The police tried to find that animal but no result. They asked Yukiko too but she couldn't remember anything. The only thing she remembered was the accident happened in the forest near her inn. And then… the accident was left behind silently." – _Chie._

"What about the boy ?" – _Yosuke._

"His family transfered him to the city for the better care." - _Chie_

_Wait a minute… An accident happened in Inaba long ago… I was wounded because of protecting someone… And I didn't remember anything… Could that be… Then there was something flashed on my head. It made me hurt._

"Hey partner, are you OK ?" – _Yosuke was worry about me._

"No. Maybe I just tired." – _I said._

"Yeah, me too. Oh, and Yosuke, what was those swords you used to kill my Shadow ?" – _Chie asked._

"Hm… don't know. It just appeared suddenly."

"They are Tenso." – _I said with a surprising on that couple. Er… how should I say ? Ah, right._ – "I just read it from one of the old books that talk about Japanese Legendary weapons which were created by Gods. Your swords, have some similar to that Tenso, which is carry the power of light and can help the user increase their speed strongly. Yeah… that how it is. Somehow wind is speed, right ? And that how it related to you."

"Yeah, it makes sense." – _A couple agreed. Thanks god they belived it. Then we dismissed. When I returned to home, at the dinner, my uncle asked me about the thing that happened in this morning. I told him it was nothing important. But he said he was really worry and he don't want me to be trouble._

"Please understand, I won't know how to explain to your parents if somethings happen to you like 9 years ago."

"I'm… sorry ?" – _I was surprising._

"You don't remember ? Well, I think I understand. Don't worry about that."

"What happened to me 9 years ago ? Please tell me." – _I begged him._

"Well… you and a little girl were attacked by a giant animal. Although we tried to find it but nothing. If you don't remember anything from that day, it's OK. I won't trouble you."

_Now I understand, though I didn't remember, but WE were attacked and I saved her. I was wounded. That was too bad I didn't remember, I wished I could. Damn it._

"Hey you OK ? Sorry for reminding bad memories." – _Dojima apologized me._

"No it's OK. Besides, I must thank you for being worry about me and my friends."

"Hahaha. Don't be so polite. It's my duties. Come on, let's finish our dinner. Look, Nanako just finished her." – _Dojima laughed with a red in Nanako's face._

"Can I ask you something ?" – _I said._

"Anything."

"Do you find anything about Amagi-san ? I mean, my classmate, Amagi Yukiko ?"

"Too bad we didn't find anything. But there was a clue. The workers of the inn said she went to answered the doorbell. Then she disappeared."

"Could that be… she was kidnapped ?" – _I was worried, if that was true…_

"I think so." – _He signed._ – "You looks so worry. I can understand that. But I must say, I can't allow you to do anything that involving the case. All because of your safe. So believe me, we'll do our best. If we find her, I will tell you immediately."

"Thank you." – _I knew he tried to make me relax. But things doesn't easy like he said. I know how it was. And the only way I could save her… is beating her Shadow. I saved her, and I will do it again. When we finished our dinner, I went back to my room, put my back on the sofa… and fast asleep._

…**..**

I must agree that many of YuxYukiko fics always must have the scence that he save her. I think you might be boring, so I try to add somethings new The next chap Yu will save her. And maybe I wrote so far away from the original. I have to sorry.

Oh and about Yosuke's weapon, first I want him use the same weapon as Tomoe's. But then I recognized that no weapons can suit him like the game. I tried to let him use two kunai but then it ended up with two swords. Sorry about that. His weapon is Tenso, one of my favourite weapon in Onimusha series because of its speed and cool. Tenso appeared in Onimusha 3.

I know it has many problems in my fics, I'm sorry. But I still hope you can enjoy it. And… thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

_April 18__th__, the team decided to skip the class so they could rescue Yukiko quickly. But things didn't go easily. When they stept into the castle, Shadows appeared with overnumber and attacked them. With 3 Personas, now they didn't to worry. Chie's Persona was very useful, strength with Ice and Physical attack, made two boys had time to catch a breath. But then, the situation went worse…_

_When they came to a big place that had stairs and… a giant cage that Yukiko was prisoned and collapsed. Chie shouted Yukiko's name, and the other "Yukiko" appeared, told them that there was three princes came to rescue the princess. Two boys and one girl, could be seen as three princes ? And Teddie thought he was the third. Then, the Shadow started saying cruel words, like Yukiko didn't want to inherit the Inn. She wanted to leave the Inaba, with her "Prince". The Shadow revealed that Chie was Yukiko's prince, but Chie couldn't help her._

"And… another prince appeared, he seems promise to take me leave here. But still, he can't help me at all, though I think I have a feeling to him. Why there are nobody can't help me ? Why ? "If one of you are really my prince, then will you take me, far away here, will you ?" – _The Shadow._

"Stop… please ?" – _Yukiko begged it._

"Historic Inn ? Traditional Training ? I'm sick of all these things chained me down. I never asked to be born here. Everything's dicided to me, from how I live, to where I die. I'm sick all of it. To hell with it all." – _The situation seemed worser… Now the team knew what Yukiko's truly feelings are…_

"That's not true…" – _Yukiko._

"Why you mus try to lie yourseft ? You always want to leave here, want someone can take you away, anywhere but not here. No matter it's traditional or historic, you don't give a damn, do you, "me" ?" – _the Shadow looked like trying to mess Yukiko._

"No…" – _The team already knew what Yukiko would say, they tried to stop her but it was too late for that_. – "You are not me."

_The Shadow laughed creepily, and then it transformed to a red giant bird. And it attacked the team. Yukiko desperately looked the Shadow attacked her friends. The Shadow's strength was fire, Chie's weakness, so Yosuke was really troubled. He both supported and use his wind and speed to protect Chie. The Shadow had an ice weakness, but its fire was too strong. It melted the ice quickly so Chie's attacked nearly useless. Yu told Teddie find a hidden to make himself safe while Yu tried to attract the Shadow, and he thought how to save Yukiko, too. Yu jumped, and use Izanagi's naginata to attack the cage but it was really tough. The Shadow realized and attacked him. It used wings to blow Yu away. Yosuke and Chie tried to help him but the fire stopped them. And when the Shadow started its fire again to attacked him, his power of change Persona had awaken. And the Persona, Jack o' Lantern, or Pyro Jack, appeared and used his lantern to absord the fire. His teammate was really surprised when Yu changed his Persona. But it just helped them a little…_

"She is totally useless, so why do you come to save her ? You are not her prince, after all. She just want to run away from this town, she thought Chie could help her, but she couldn't. She likes a bird in a cage, like now." – _The Shadow said and laughed_.

"So what… ?" – _Yu stood up_. - "She's just a 17 years old girl. She has her wishes and she has the right thing to wish everything she wants. There is nothing wrong if she scare, too. Although Chie wasn't her prince, but they still a best friend and important to each other. But…" – _Yu said without thinking_. – "If she is a princess, then I will become her prince. ARA MITAMA."

_Yu shouted, and a red persona of Chariot Arcana appeared, using its power to cracked the cage. At this moment, although being surprised what Yu had just said, Yukiko still belived that he could save her. And when the cage broke down. Yu ran, jumped, and holded her. She had safe… in his arm. The Shadow was angry, and its attacked them with all its got. Yosuke and Chie tried to shield them but they couldn't. They was too slow, and… all they saw after the fire was Yu hugged Yukiko and shielded her. His back was burned, and it really hurted. Yu knew that, but he couldn't let her know. When Yosuke and Chie came, he let them protect Yukiko while he would finish all this , Yukiko realized how hurt Yu was. They tried to stop him but he didn't listen to them, even Yukiko…_

_The Shadow created a wall fire behind Yu. It seemed want to burn Yu to ashes. It waved two wings, and a fire hurricane came, surrounded Yu. He knew he could dead, he realized he need a weapon, a weapon which has the power to destroy this hurricane… and the Shadow. But unlucky, he had nothing…_

"It already in your hand. Why don't you look at it ?" – _The weird voice from the beginning rang out again in his head. Yu looked his right hand, and…_

"YUUUUUUU" – _Yukiko screamed his name, the hurricane seemed like finised him with its noisy sound. But when they thought it was already over, they feel a cool wind that blew around the place. They looked at Yu's position, he still alive, with the fire hurricane disappeared, replaced it was a cool and slowly wind around Yu. Was it a miracle ? Yes, it was, because of his new weapon. It seemed like Chie's Persona weapon with two bigger blade, and had two eye on each other. And it was green, the colour of wind, too. It is Senpumaru, a wind naginata_

_The Shadow was both surpised and angry, it wanted to kill Yu. Its fire became stronger but it was nothing with Senpumaru, Yu easily blew the fire away. Changing Ara Mitama to Izanagi, Yu jumped closer to the Shadow, and he destroyed it with one slash. And the Shadow returns to human form. Now it was the time Yukiko must face her trueself. She didn't denied what the Shadow said, and she accepted it. The Shadow nodded, and become a goddess, Konohana Sakuya, Yukiko's Persona. After that Yukiko felt down but Yu got her instantly._

"Your back…" – _Yukiko tried to touch her hand to Yu's back. Surpisingly, his back was recover without any scars, like it was never burned at all. The team realized that it was Yukiko's skill. But… Yu's coat didn't recover. Figured._

_The team returned to the entrance, Teddie opened up the "door" lead to normal world. Yosuke said he would go first to make sure there was no customer. Yu was the next, then he help Yukiko, Chie was the last. Yu told Chie brought Yukiko to the Food Court while Yosuke helping him find a new coat. After that, they had a little chat. Yu was really worry about Yukiko's codition, so he said she should rest. The team agreed, and then they splited up. Chie was the one who walked Yukiko home, Yu just walked with them to the bus, and said goodbye to them. In the home walk, he heard something about there was a biker gangs in a town. He didn't surprise much, he just hoped there would nothing happened for a while…_

_At night, Dojima and his partner, Adachi came home. Nanako was a little surprised when she saw Adachi. Dojima introduced him, and told Yu that they had found Yukiko safe and sound. He knew already but he must act like he didn't know about that. And then Adachi blabbering about the police doubted Yukiko, Yu was really against it and said Yukiko was just a victim. Yu's reactions was unexpected with Dojima. But then he thought it was just normal, and he slapped Adachi's head. He told that Yu didn't need to worry about Yukiko and the case. Then, they have dinner._

_At late, Yu put his back to the futon, a trouble day, wasn't it ? But it was good when he saved Yukiko. Reminded it, he didn't think that he could said those words. He didn't understand why ? Yukiko was just a friend, after all that he thought. He just thought over and over, and he felt asleep…_

_Back to Yukiko, her inn was very happy when she returned safety. When she came back, the police came and asked her something. But she didn't remember anything, and she didn't understand why someone wanted to kill her. She just said she would tell them whenever she remember. She needed to rest right know. When she lay down, she remember what Yu's said, was it really Yu's feelings, or… something else ? She didn't get it all. She dicided she would ask him, to remove all doubts…_

_Although, it was true…_

…

Sorry for the late update, but lack of vocalbulary and bad English grammar never be easy. I wrote at Monday but now I finished. And it was just that short. I'm really sorry if there was any problems (though it has many). And thanks for reading.

Oh and… Senpumaru is one of the weapon appeared in Onimusha 2. It is really cool, believe me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Narukami's Point of View**

I woke up at 2 a.m., and couldn't sleep because… hungry. Didn't understand why it did, but whatever, I still needed to fill up. But it was too late to cook anything, so I decided to check the frigde. Unluckily, I found nothing except… one. Didn't think it could call "food"… How do I say, er ? It was a ramen that was cooked and put in to the frigde, and I can say it was a few days. Should I eat it ? The answer is "yes", because I was really hungry. But it was my big mistake, when I finish, my stomach started hurting, and my tongue was cold. I went to my room immediately and hope I wouldn't get diarrhea. Can say it was lucky when I wasn't. Then I just slept to the morning, my stomach still hurted but it was better, I can still go to school.

"Yo, partner.. Hey, are you okay ? You looks pretty bad." – My noisy partner cried out loud.

"You can say that." – Then I told him what happened in this very early morning.

"Dude, what were you thinking ? No matter how hungry you were, you shouldn't eat those suspicious foods, it could kill you." – Yosuke.

"Yeah, I know."

"I think I can understand it. So how do you feel right now ?" – Yosuke.

"Better."

"Good, because we need to go to meet Moron King, you know why, right ?" – Yosuke.

"Yup, I figured. But it was good when we saved her in time, wasn't it ?"

"Can't say disagree. But still, I never thought that you would say those thing." – Yosuke.

"Yeah, right. I still didn't know, too."

"Don't worry. Somehow I think your feelings to each other, it is natural. You and her just knew not to long, but she called your first name, and you too. It was fast than I thought, Chie thought so, too." – Yosuke.

"Oh, I forgot, what about Chie ?"

"She was OK. She will come late, because she want to check out Yukiko. Do you have any plan to visit her ?"

"Nope, I think I should let her rest."

"Hey guys." – Speak to the devil.

"Hi Chie, you seem great." – Yosuke.

"Yep, I was really happy when we saved Yukiko, though I didn't do much." – Then this couple just looked at me, like they wanted to say "Thanked to our prince.". But then the school bell rang, thanks God. But then Moron King appeared, but none of us listen to what his say, we totally ignore it. Then we came to our class, and there was some rumors about us. But I still didn't care, the only thing I care was Yukiko. I hope she would be better. I still didn't know that I should come visit her or not, though I had Chie… After thinking, I decided to go, but not today…

At the lunchtime, Chie asked me and Yosuke to participate a sport club. Although Yosuke didn't want, but Chie "obliged" him, and said "just for you healthy". Yosuke can't say anything but signed and nodded, I couldn't help but smile to them. Yosuke completely passive before Chie. I wish you luck, partner. But there were two club, basketball and soccer. When I didn't know to choose what club, then I heard some students chatted about the basketball club. They said that this club will be closed soon, because it wasn't effective and didn't deserve to invest. The school will focus to the soccer club.

"Just what are you talking about ?" – A short brown hair male student with a brown brand-aid on his nose, wearing school's P.E. uniform came approach them. – "No, we didn't say anything. Oh we should leave know." – Then those students left, leave that student alone. His face was sad, we didn't understand why.

"Hey Daisuke." – Another male student appeared, he has a dark blue hair. – "You shouldn't do that.". The brown hair student said nothing but signed. – "But… thanks. Oh, and this is a new transfer student, right ? My name is Ichijo Kou, and this is my best forever friend, Nagase Daisuke. Nice to meet you, and you are…"

"Why you introduced us to them ? They wouldn't take part in to the club because of that." – Daisuke was really unpleasant.

"Hey you mustn't say that. I didn't make friends because I want them to join the club." – Kou.

"Actually, I and Yosuke decided to join." – Yosuke and Chie were surpsising when I said, but they understood why I said that.

"Really ?" – Kou.

"Yup, my name is Narukami Yu, nice to meet you too."

"So, did you play basketball before ?" – Daisuke asked me with suspicious.

"Plenty." – Truly, I played a lot of sports. My father always told me that sports really good for people's healthy, including me and him. Although he was pretty busy with his work, but he always spent time to play with me when I was young.

"That is awesome." – Kou said with his eyes opened wide and happy.

"Don't put your hope too high." – Daisuke.

"Come on, don't make this face. Ok, then we should meet after school, see you late." – Kou said when the bell rang.

"Men, Daisuke was really annoying. But I think just because he worries about his best friend. Don't you think ?" – Yosuke.

"Yup, I think so. But there are some rumors about them, you know ?" – Chie.

"Rumors ? What are they about ?" – I asked.

"Well, how do I put it ? You know… uhm…" – Chie felt hard to say, but I thought I get it.

"Just because they were too closed, people think they are gay, right ? No doubt why they think about that." – Yosuke said straight out.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why they must say that. Girls are interesting, but boys are annoying. Do you think members of basketball left the club because of that ?" – Chie.

"Somehow, it was right. But looks like they completely ignore, and still be best friends. They are really amazing, that how best friends are, right ?" – Chie and me totally agreed what Yosuke said. So, it was all set, Yosuke and I joined the basketball club. After school, three of us came to basketball practice, suspringly, there were only two man, Kou and Daisuke, and they were practicing.

"Hey guys, we came. But where are the others ?" – Yosuke.

"There are only two of us." – Daisuke.

"What ? So how do you do with only two people ?" – Chie.

"Well, if we have a match, we borrowed from other clubs. However, seems no one interest." – Kou said with some sad.

"So, you said you played before, show me what you got." – Daisuke passed a basketball to me, I caught it. It was simple, throw the ball to the basketwork. Three points for me.

"Wow, you are really good." – Chie.

"My turn." – Yosuke caught another ball from Daisuke, he ran near the basketwork, jumped and threw to ball. 2 points for him. – "Maybe I'm not good at distance, but close range ? You can count on me." – He chuckled.

"Amazing, now just one more, we can win a match." – Kou said exciting. Maybe I was wrong, but I thought I said Daisuke smiled.

"OK, now if it were set up, you practice with them, I have to come back to soccer team. Bye." – Daisuke came near me and said. - "Please, take care of him." – So, he really worried about Kou. Then he left.

"What did he just say ? Soccer team ?" – Chie.

"Well, Daisuke joined both soccer and basketball. Soccer is his hobby, and basketball…" – Kou.

"He just wanted to help you." – I said.

"Yes. So I don't want to bothering him anymore. I decided, the match in the middle of May will be the last. Then I will dismiss the club." – Kou suspired us.

"But basketball is your hobby." – Chie.

"I know, but somehow you can't continue your hobby. The real and the hobby are two different definitions. They can go together, but sometimes not. That's why I decided to dismiss the club, then I will join the soccer club, I want to repay what Daisuke did to me. I owe him too much, and I don't think I can pay all. Sorry for saying it." – Kou apolozied us. We really felt sorry to him, and we looked at each other, and nodded.

"Then, if you do that, we will go with you. After all, we are a team, aren't we ?" – I gave my hand to Kou.

"You guys… Thanks." – He took my hand. – "Then, let us give all we got, no matter we win or lose." – Kou.

"No no, don't say that. Let's say "We will win". Sounds more great." – We totally agreed with Yosuke, and laughed. Then we practiced. It was tired, but so much fun. Then it went dark, we parted to leave the school, and we met Daisuke at the gate. We splited up at the Samegawa River, Yosuke and Chie said goodbye to me , then I walked home. And Nanako came welcome me. Dojima was in home, too.

"You're back. So how do you feel when living here ?" – Dojima asked me.

"It is really great. I liked it here."

"Haha, is that so ? Glad to hear that. And you look tired, did something happened ?" – Dojima.

"I just joined a club."

"Really, what is this club you joined ?" – Nanako looked at me.

"Basketball."

"Wow, it is great." – She smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"Haha, it's good. But remember to study, too. Alright, time for dinner. Wash your hands. Oh, I should do it too." – Dojima said and laughed. The time for dinner was really great, it is warm, with your family. although I didn't have much. After that, we cleaned the dishes together, then I return to my room. Thought about today, it was a great, if I didn't recall the part I ate that ramen, and saw Moron King. Meet new friends, practiced together, have fun with your friends and family, what do you want more ?

Late night, I had been summon to the Velvet Room, the long nose old man, name Igor, and a white long hair woman, welcomed me.

"It was nice to see you again. Looks like you have a lot of friends, it was good, so please, keep your relationship. It will boost up your strength." – Igor.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean, my master ?" – Igor.

"I made a friendship, not because of strength, or whatever you say. If we just made any relationship because of those things, then all of them are fake, and meaningless. With me, make a relationship is natural."

"Interesting. I couldn't say that I deny it. If you say so, then please to respect them. If you lose, you never take it back. I think you knew it already." – Igor.

"I know."

"But I still need to remind you, a new crisis will come, but now you don't have enough power for that. But don't worry, you can rest for now. A new power will come to you. But… I must say, that this power is really important with you. It represents to the one that is the most important with you. Although… it will hard for your destiny, but you don't need to worry. After all, you two will stay together."

"What do you mean ?"

"You will understand. Now I have to show. Base on your relationship, now you have 3 new arcana: Magician, Chariot and Strength. Please take it." – Margaret said, and then three tarot cards appeared from the book she is holding, flied towards me, and disappeared on my hand. I didn't understand much what they were.

"Well then, time has come. We must return you to your world. We will meet again. Until then… farewell."

…**.**

Sorry for the late update, but thing didn't go well. I tried to think, and wrote, but when I read it, I didn't feel good. So then… I deleted all and wrote a new one. That how it goes. I will try to post new chapters at least once a week.

There is something on the fic that maybe annoys you. So I'm sorry for that. But… it was my truly thoughts. And… thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**Narukami Yu's Point of View**

Early morning, April 20th, it was a nice one. When I went down, Dojima's family was preparing breakfast. Because my uncle couldn't cook, so you know who took the rest, right ? She is really amazing at her age, although it was just egges and breads. When I finish, I went out first and say good bye to them. But then, the next thing was… unbelievable.

Well, if I have to explain, then I need to ask you one thing: What will you do when you just leave home and you see a baby was put next to your door, more than that, it has a paper that writes "It's your fault, take care of it". One more thing, this baby really likes you, from hair to face… At first, I just thought it was a joke, and maybe it was a doll, too. Man, Japanese technology is incredible, they can create a doll baby that really like the real one. Just because I thought it was a joke, so I just left, and then…

"Papa."

Did I hear that right ? What on earth is going on ? A robot can talk ? No way, oh wait it can… or not. I turned and checked again. It was really a baby, not a robot, and he is a boy. Damn, what should I do ? I didn't remember to have sex with anyone, if I had, I used protection. And the only one I want to sex is… No no no no no no, it is wrong in many ways. What should I do ? What should I do ? Ok, then just ignore it…

"Pa Pa Pa."

"NOOOOOOOOOO" – I screamed in hopeless, and turn back to the baby and pick him up. In that time, the worst thing had come, Dojima opened the door and saw me with the baby on my hand. He was shocked, really shocked that he dropped his tobacco because of the same between us. And then, we just stood there, and looked to each other…

"Yu, what have you done ?" – Dojima holded his hand tightly with his angry eyes. – "I can't believe that you can do this."

"Wait, wait, wait, I swear I didn't do anything wrong." – I tried to defend my self.

"Then what is in your hand ?"

"I just pick him up. I swear, he was put in front of our door."

"ENOUGH." – Looked like he didn't want to hear me. – "Don't try to act like you didn't do anything wrong. Tell me, who is his mother ? Wait, that Amagi girl disappeared and then she return safety, more than that, she needed to rest. Yeah, that's right. Didn't you…"

"NO, YOU ARE PUTTING IT WRONG."

"Just shut up and go with me. You have to explain everything to there family."

"Dad, what's wrong out there ?" – Thanks God, it was a chance.

"Nothing, just stay… HEY, YU, COME BACK HERE." – That was the last thing I heard from him, I ran, ran and ran with the baby. I just stopped when I thought he couldn't catch me. Well, at that time, I was in a shrine. I tried to catch a breath. Man, it was closed. But… where that baby came from ? I had my question, but I couldn't just go around and ask people. They will doubt me immediately. What should I do now ? Oh right, I will call Yosuke, maybe he is the one who can help me. But… damn, where is my cell phone ? How much unlucky I am ?

When I was desperateing, I heard something was dropped, and I looked to the sound and then… it was my cellphone. But … who did that ? Whatever, I don't have time to think about it. I called Yosuke instantly. Lucky, he was there.

"Hey Yu, where are you ? It is time to class…"

"Yosuke, I need your help. Please come here, quick."

"Hey hey, calm down, what are you talking about ?"

"I can't say right now, just come here and I'll explain everything."

"Ok ok, where are you now ?"

"In the shrine at Shopping District."

"Ok, I'll come right now."

**Hanamura Yosuke's Point of View**

"Man, what's with him ?" – I mumbled myself.

"What's up, Yosuke ?" – My girlfriend asked me.

"Dunno, Yu just called me and said he was in an emergency situation, and he need my help."

"Huh ?"

"Don't look at me like that. I don't know, too. But I can't leave him there, so I'll go help him."

"Let me go with you."

"But… who will get our lectures ? I need you stay here. Don't worry, if anything happens, I will call you, OK ?"

"Ok." – She nodded. Then I left. It maybe the fisrt time I skipped the class without reasoning that I have to help my family's work. Although having many questions, but I think I should go ask him directly. But looks like it was worser than I thought. Yu's uncle, came to our school and he caught me. He asked if I saw Yu. I lied him, and said that I had to go home right now, because I forgot my books. He released me and told me that if I saw Yu, call him immediately. I just nodded. When I came to the shrine and saw Yu, I was very suspired.

"Where is that baby ? And why it like you in anything ?"

"Don't know, and don't ask." – He desperately answered me.

"Did you do any mistake ?"

"Now you too, huh ?"

"Sorry, but he is really like you, and how I put it right ? So that why you call me ?"

"Sorry, but I don't know to call anyone."

"Let me see…" – I took the baby and looked close to him. Man, he really like Yu. From his silver hair, his eyes, nose… and everything. Just like a Yu's small edition. Now I understand why his uncle acted like that. But… what should we do now ? We don't have any experiences with childen, not to say it is a baby. And we just stand there, and sighed. Suddenly, the baby cries…

"Hey what's up ? Why are you crying ?" – I don't know what to do in this situation.

"Looks like he's hungry. I guess he's cold and sleepy too." – Yu just said that he know everything.

"Then what should we do now ? We can't go around and ask for his care."

"What about we go to your house ? It is near Junes, right ? So we can find somethings to him. But, we just can take it directly without being notice."

"Yeah, you're right. That's what I think too. But we can't just let him out there. Ok, just go to my house first. One lucky thing we have today is no one home now."

"Thank you."

"No need. We are friends, aren't we ?" – Then, we sneaked from the shrine to my house. Man, the way to home why is so far now, go around without being notice with a baby in hands. Somehow, we managed it. That's the first step. Step two, Yu will go to Junes and take everything he can for the baby. And he really amazed me. You know my strength is speed, right ? But he was faster. He just left and then, 10 minutes later he appeared in my house with baby stuff on his hands. He said he will pay me later. Let see what we have here ? Well, like I guess, we have powder milk for baby, diapers… and some toys for the baby.

"How could you carry all of them ?" – I asked him why I make some milk.

"Just call it "spirit power", just kidding."

"Yeah, can call that. Well, here you are." – I gave the bottle with full of milk to the baby. Thanks God it is good with him.

"Easy, I know, you're hungry, right ? But don't drink much." – The way Yu takes care of the baby will makes you think that he will definitely a good father. I can't help but smile. But think of the baby, I have one question: Who is his mommy ?. I asked Yu and he said he didn't know. It makes sense, if he knew who is the mother, we won't be stucked in this situation. The time passed very fast, now it's the time we leave school. Yu had just slept with the baby in his arms. He deserved it. I decided to let him rest and went out. And then my cellphone rang.

"Hi, it's me. How are thing ?" – It's Chie.

"Well, you won't believe it."

"What do you mean ?"

"How do I put it ? Er.. umh… Arg… just come to my house and you will understand."

"Your house ? But…"

"Don't worry, my parents just went to the city and they won't be back at least 3 days. Wait… don't misunderstand it. Just… come here and I'll explained to you later. Just be ready to see it." – Then I hung up my phone. Damn it, what a day…

…

Sorry for the late update. I don't want to defend myself but thing doesn't go well with real life. I failed the exam, you know what it means, right ?

If you feel you read this chap somewhere, you can say you're right. Because I took the idea from Gintama, when Gintoki met his small edition. Then I think if Yu meet the same thing, what will he do ? Although I'm not a good writer. Sorry for that.

It is a short chap, but for now I don't have the feeling to write any longer. You know why, right ? I'm sorry and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 **

**Satonaka Chie's Point of View**

"What's wrong with him ?" – I put my cellphone to my pocket after Yosuke's call. He told me come to his house. Well, this is the first I come to a boy's house. And I didn't think it was him. But I think I shouldn't worry much. Maybe it has something he need me to help. And then…

"What the heck is going on here ?" – I was surprised when I saw Narukami had a baby in his hand. - "What is that baby ? And why it likes you in many ways ?"

"Don't know, don't ask." - He seemed depressed.

"Well, someone put this baby at his house, and then his uncle think it is his "fault"." – Yosuke.

"Is it really your child ?" – Me, asked Yu.

"Please, you must believe me. I didn't do anything wrong." – Yu.

"More than that, his uncle think his mother is Amagi-san. Man, it is wrong in any way." – Yosuke.

"Ok, I trust you. I can say that your uncle is wrong. Because you just met Yukiko not so long, so it is impossible this is Yukiko's child. But maybe it is yours."

"Wait, didn't you say you trust me ?" – Yu.

"Well, but not all. Because who knows what city boy likes you want to do to country girl."

"You just have a bad look with us. It's right that we come from big city but it doesn't mean we are bad guys who always want to joke with girl's feelings. I mean, sometimes it has some guys like that but I can swear me and Yu aren't that type." – Yosuke tried to defend him and his best friend.

"I know, I know. Because I heard some rumors when I came here."

"What rumors ?" Yosuke and Yu.

"Narukami may don't know, but Yosuke, do you know Namagawa Shinomi ?"

"Yeah, the student that skipped the class 1 months, so… ?"

"The rumors say she is the girlfriend of the leader of the biker gang that always race at the midnight, near Shopping District."

"Biker gang ?" – Yu asked while he was feeding the baby.

"They came to this town about 3 months. They always have race at midnight that makes nobody can't sleep. More than that, they move from Okina city because streets here are more free than the city."

"So what does it relate to Namagawa girl ?" – Yu.

"I don't know much. But the rumors say that she knew that leader for a long time before they came here. And one day, they… well you know. Then when he knew she was pregnant, he left her behind and don't want to care about her."

"What the… ? That bastard…" – Yosuke.

"So that why she skipped the class, but hey, do you mean that baby is her child ?" – Yu.

"We can't say for sure. Only one way to find out."

"What do you mean ?" – Yosuke.

"Well, do you know that she is working in the Amagi Inn ?"

"What ?" – Yosuke and Yu were very surprised.

"She is one of the well-worker at the inn, though she is young, at the same age as us. But just the other day, I came to visit Yukiko, and I heard that her mother told about something that someone skipped the work without saying anything. I think it was her."

"So what is our plan ? Any idea, leader ?" – Yosuke turn to Yu.

"First, it is too late to go out, more than that, my uncle is searching me, so we better stay here tonight…." – Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who comes this hour ? Quickly, I helped Yu to hide the baby while Yosuke ready to open the door.

"Oh, Dojima-san, can I help you ?"

"Well, I just to talk about Yu, do you hear anything about him ?"

"Sorry, I tried to find but he seemed nowhere."

"Oh, is that so ? This is my number, if you see him, please call me. Ok, thank you for that."

"Sure, be careful." – Yosuke closed the door, but after that, he checked carefully to make sure Dojima-san really left. Phew, we can take a breath now. But when I think about the baby, if that Namagawa's girl really his mother, what will her do when she meet her child, and why she dropped it at Narukami's house. I really want to know… will she accept him ?

**Hanamura Yosuke's Point of View**

"That was closed. Hey Yosuke, would you help me to take him to the bath, we need to clean him before put him to sleep." – What Yu said really surprised me, he just like a father that know how to take a good care to his child.

"Oh, this way." – I showed him the way.

"Hey can I bath him ?" – Chie offered.

"Er ?"

"What with that face ? You think I can do it." – She asked.

"Sure. Then I give him to you" – Yu agreed wihout thinking give the baby to Chie.

"Don't worry, I will make him clean more than you think."

"I doubt it." – Really, I don't think she can't…

"Just you wait and see." – Then she left. Then me and Yu had a little chat.

"She really loves kid, right ?" – Yu.

"Yeah. She will be a good mother."

"And who will be her husband ?"

"Hey, why you ask this ?"

"So what ?"

"I don't know. Still, it is too early to talk about it. Maybe she will marriage a good guy, like you."

"Why do you say that ?"

"I don't think I can…"

"I see, you still cannot forget her, right ?" – He knew what I was talking about…

"Yeah, whatever it says, Konishi-senpai was my first love. And I tried to do anything that can had her attention to me. But then…" – Damn, why I cried that time ?

"She died ?"

"Why ? Why she must died ? If she still alive, I would asked her feeling about me. Even if she said she just treat me like her brother, it still okay. But why I didn't asked her ? I should be the one who asked her. I… I just…"

"Just take it easy, I understand how you feel. You feel sorry to her, and you don't want to do the same with Satonaka, right ?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me ask you one thing: What are your feeling now, about Satonaka ?"

"What ?"

"After you knew Konishi's true feeling, and Satonaka's, too."

"I… *sigh*… you really are strange. OK, I love her, more than anyone. That is what I think about her. And I will tell her one day."

"Man, you're mature. Just don't make her wait." – Yu laughed.

"Shut up. Why you don't tell me about your feeling to Amagi-san ?"

"Sorry, another time."

"That's not fair."

"Hey guys, we're done." – Chie opened the bathdoor, with the baby. But… wait, she change his school uniform to P.E. jersey. Did she take a shower too ?"

"Well, that boy really naughty. My uniform was wet so I need to change. Hey.. Yosuke, why your nose is pleading ? Are you thinking about those creepy stuff ?"

"What the hell do you say ? I'm not plead... What the ?" – I just put my hand to my nose. And all I see is blood.

"Your nose is pleading." – Yu's emotionless is really piss me off.

"Shut up. I don't need you to cry it out."

"Stay away me, at least 20m."

"I'M NOT THAT TYPE. Geez.. what with you… Hey, what is that smell ?"

"Hm ? What's smell… Oh wait, it is really smelly. Where is it from ?" – Yu.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, why my arms… OH GOD, SOMEONE GET ME A DIAPER." – Chie screamed, figured.

"Here, put him down. Man, you must say anything."

"Well, I let it to you guys." - Chie

"It's Ok, go wash your arms, better take a shower. Hey Yu, it's up to you. I need to find cloths to her."

"Got it." – Yu said, then I took some dry cloths to her. What a day… But I still feel good. It always be when you honest with your feelings. – "Hey Chie, I put they outside. They maybe wide a little but better than nothing."

"Ok, thank you, Yosuke."

"Hey Chie…"

"Huh ?"

"Why do you choice me ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean why do you spend your time to me ? You know how worst I am…"

"Does it matter ?"

"Er ?"

"You really don't understand girl, Yosuke."

"You know I still miss her, right ? But why ?"

"That's why I say you don't understand girls, including me. When a girl likes someone, they will spend all their love to that guy, even though he don't like her. Because they have a believing, you know what it is, Yosuke ?"

"No."

"That their effort will be paid, just like you and Konishi-senpai." – I was freezed. Yeah, she was right. Just like me and Konishi-senpai. I always belived that one day she will become my beloved. That's right. I already knew that she didn't love me and she just treated me like her brother. I didn't want to accepted it. This is my foolish illusion. Damn, why I didn't regconize it soon ?

"You still there, Yosuke ?"

"Yeah.."

"I know you still hurt about Konishi-senpai. I understand."

"Yeah, because of you, I have realized something. I'm sorry because not…."

"You don't need to say it. I know it already. So… I will be waiting"

"Chie ?"

"Huh ?"

"Arigatou."

"You're welcome."

…**.**

Sorry for the late update. Really, I didn't have time for this fic, because of the second exam. Well, the result isn't optimistic… Hehe. But… I don't care it much, because what happen will happened. It's just my fault after all… Nah, forget it. And… thanks to Fox-white-moon, who always review my fic.

About this chap, I don't know how you feel but I really satisfied. Maybe a little rush about YosukexChie. Hope you like it. And thanks for reading.

Oh for who don't know, "arigatou" means "thank you" in Japanese. You know, I just start studying Japanese. Man, Kanji is really tough.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

**Amagi Yukiko's Point of View**

The fresh air of the early April 21th was really great, and it made me feel healthier. But my mom decided I should rest for a next few days to make sure I fully recovered. When I woke up, I heard my mom said something that I didn't think it was a lesson to me.

"So, where was you 2 weeks ago ?" – That was my mom. And she looked like a little disappointed.

"I… I'm really sorry, Amagi-san. I… I didn't know what I should do." – That was Namagawa-san, one of my inn's worker. And she sounded like she was in trouble without help. Curiously, I sneakly came at their room and heard the conservation.

"Ok, take an easy. I won't blame you, I promise. Now you had my words, so slowly tell me what happened in those 2 weeks." – My mom said calmly. She really worried about Namagawa-san.

"I… I born…" – She tried to said weakly, but she couldn't, and I could hear she cried.

"Born ? You meaned you was pregnant, at your age, and then…" – I could hear she sign, a sadly sigh. – "So who is the baby's father ? And why did he didn't know about his child ?"

"I… talked to him. But… he denied… And told me to abandon the baby." – Tears on her face stopped her sentence, but my mom understood what she tried to say. And so did I. At first, I thought my mom would blame her, but she wasn't.

"I understood. Poor girl, you're still young, so you didn't know all the cruel on this world. Tell me, did you abandon the child ?"

"I can't. At the first few months… he led me to a hospital… and told the doctor to help us… No, actually, help him to abandon the child… I was... really scared. And I'm not the only one who scared. There was some girls… at the same age of me in there, too. But most of them… had their parents to encourage them, some was lonely. I still realized that some of them want to keep their child. Suddenly, I wanted to keep the baby, too. And I didn't know why. I argued with him, and he said that he wouldn't take any responsibily to the baby." – That girl had some brave in her say. I really surprised with her decision. Although I thought it was a good choice.

"You did it right, my girl. Because if you do it, you will become a killer, and it will haunted you until the end. But.. where is the baby ?"

"I… Because I thought I can't keep it, so when I born him, I waited to recover and then… I dropped him." – She cried again, regretly.

"What was you… ?" – My mom wanted to say something but she stopped. – "Ok, you will be tired, so go get some rest. One last thing, I want to ask you one thing: Do you still love the baby ?"

"Yes…" – Namagawa-san answered weakly, but I still recognized her true feelings.

"Ok, let me do the rest. And don't worry about your child, I will find… Is this baby a boy or girl ?"

"A boy, and he is really healthy."

"Ok, good, I will get some help to find him. Like I say, I won't blame you. I look at you like my daughter, so I won't let my daughter worry anything. You can go, my dear."

"I… thank you." – And then she left. I felt good for her, because she realized what was important with her.

"You still there, Yukiko ?" – Mom always surprised me.

"How did you know I was there ?"

"Mother's instinct. You will have when you have child."

"Mom, I still too young, don't tease me like that."

"Hahaha, I know, I know. With all mother, their child always little, and need to care. I'm not exception, too." – My mom smiled, while I sit near her.

"But.. if it was him, I think I…"

"Hm… what did you say ? Did you notice someone ?"

"No, I didn't say anything. Please don't misunderstand it" – Geez, why I said that.

"Come on, tell me, who is him ? I won't tell anyone, especially your dad." – My mom's hand wrapped me, looked like she didn't want me to leave.

"No don't… hahaha, please don't… stop, Mom." – She was tickling me.

"I won't stop until you tell me."

"Please, mom, stop… Oh but, what about Namagawa-san ? Did she really… ?" – I immediately changed the subject.

"Well… I think she said true. Just look her face, I already knew that she born a child. But really, she just 17, at your age. She is too young to be a mother. But… I guess I just had a little so worried. She was really brave. When she decided to keep her child, I was surprised. You know… Some girl at you and her age didn't have enough brave to keep the child if they are pregnant. They don't know what they should do because they aren't ready to become mom. If it were you, what will you do ?"

"I…" – Really, I didn't know how to answer.

"Afraid, lost, pain, lose all hope…. That are their suffers. They can abandon their child, but that just make it worser. It will haunted them, and they will live in regretful. I won't say that all of them feel that, but most of them do. But, Shinomi can make it, that what I felt secure. I had another look to her. But still, I want to know who is the baby's father, I will come and punch him. But first, I need to find the baby. I wonder if he will fine without her mother."

I had the same feeling with mom. Somehow, I guessed it wouldn't have any bad happened. The conservation of my mom and Namagawa-san made me think. I didn't think that have some bad guy like that. If I wanted to go to the city and not inherit the inn, I would meet some guys like that, and be looked at a toy of them. But somehow, I guessed he wouldn't…

"Hey, quiet." – I just turn back and look at where the voice came. – "Hey, did the baby sleep ? Ok, that's good, we need to meet that Namagawa's girl and…." – Well, speak to the devil, and he tried to come to my house by pass over the window…

"Oh hey, Yukiko, do you feel better ?" – He just waved his hand with his face liked "I'm innocent".

"Hey Yu, why did you stop… Oh hey, how are you Amagi-san ?" – Now this was … Hanamura-kun if I remembered right.

"Can you two be faster… Oh hey Yukiko, what are you doing ?" – Chie, why you here, too ?

"Chie, I should be the one who ask it."

"Sorry, emergency situation. We will leave soon, can you tell me where is Namagawa-san ?" – Three of them came near me. And I realized Yu had something silver on his hand. Is this… a baby ?

"Namagawa-san ? But why do you need to meet her ? And what about that baby ?"

"We have something to ask her. We will explain to you later, and it relates to this child. Lucky he is sleeping. Or we will in trouble." – Yu said with some tired on his says. Now I really wanted to know what happened.

"Ok, just come to my room and I…" – Suddenly, the baby cried, and I had time to see her face…

"Yukiko, please hear us, it's not what you think…" – Yu.

"The baby really likes you, 100 percent."

"Please, I'm not his father. You have to trust me." – Yu frightened. I didn't know why ?

"What did you say ? It can't be your child." – They was frezzing, did I say something was wrong ?

"What is this miracle ?" – Hanamura.

"My parents said: If you have a baby, it won't like you all as your appearance, it is the combination of the father and the mother. So base on what their's say, because this baby likes you 100 percent, so I think he can't be your child." – Oh, I forgot, Namagawa-san had the silver hair, too.

"Where the hell of that definition ? But whatever, we didn't need to explain. But as long as Tae-san didn't know that, we will be fine."

"Who is Tae-san ?" – Yu and Hanamura asked.

"This is my mom. But, Chie, why did you say that ? My mom…"

"Hey Yukiko, who are you talking…" – My mom suddenly appeared. She looked at us, and we looked as her, on that corridor, and 10 seconds pass, the silence had been broken by… my mother.

"Good… morning… Mrs…" - Yu

"SO THAT BASTARD IS YOU." – My mom jumped and kicked to his face. Hanamura, Chie and me tried to catch the baby. But most important, my mom sit on Yu's body and punching him repeatly while she said something really strong.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU APPEAR AT MY INN ? DO YOU WANT SOME PUNCHES ? OK THEN LET ME GIVE YOU SOME. YOU SHOULD LEARNED THAT NEVER JOKING GIRL'S FELLING." – She wouldn't stop.

"MOM, PLEASE STOP. HE AREN'T WHAT YOU THINK. THIS BABY ISN'T HIS CHILD. HE IS NAMAGAWA-SAN'S BABY"

"TAKE THAT… Er, what did you say, Yukiko ?" – My mon stopped.

"But first, please get off Yu, he will… NO NO NO NO NO, YU, WAKE UP, DON'T DIE IN HERE, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE." – Hanamura screamed, me and Chie too. Yu was heavily injured, his face was swollen and we could see some blood.

"MOM, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ?"

"Sorry, I lost control of myself." – My mother tried to excuse us.

"Hey… grandma, where are you going ?.. Can I come with you ?" – Yu said weaken… Wait, what did he say ?

"NO NO NO, YU, STOP, DON'T FOLLOW HER." – Hanamura tried to wake him up. But looked like Yu was losing conscious. We have to do something…

**Narukami Yu's Point of View**

It was… a strange dream. I saw I was in a beautiful place with full of flowers. More stranger, I saw my grandma, who died long ago. I saw her smiling, and stepped away. Where was she going ? But then I heard some voice, familiar voice and then…

"Phew, you woke up. Did you realize me ?" – Yosuke's face was closed to me.

"Where am I ? Heaven or Hell ? If it is hell, please get off this face."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ? Geez, I shouln't worry for you." – Yosuke seemed to depressed.

"Sorry, sorry, ouch…" – My mouth really hurt.

"I'm really sorry, I should ask before move. That is one of my bad vice. Please forgive me." – That woman.. she was really young and beautiful, with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. I didn't think she was marriage and had a daughter. But I could understand the beautiful of Yukiko: She likes her mother, but surely not her vice.

"I'm sorry, I should stop and explain to my mother." – Yukiko apologied to me, though I was sure it was not her fault.

"Don't apologize me. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, didn't I tell you not to sorry if it is not your fault ?"

"Oh, right." – Yukiko smiled, at least not a bad morning.

"I see, I see. So this is "him", right ?" – Yukiko's mother smiled. – "You should tell me soon, Yukiko."

"Mom, don't say it.." – a liitle red on her face. – "But if I say, you maybe kill him."

"Don't worry about it. I won't kill him. If he jokes your feelings, or he betrays you, I'll just have to cut his "balls"." – Now her's smile just likes Lucifer, and I can feel cold on my back.

"I… I won't do that, I swear."

"Hm ? But what are those "balls" you mention ?" – Yukiko really innocent.

"Better not to know." – I just sighed.

"Ahem… Did you forgot us ?" – Yosuke.

"Now can we go to main subject ?" – Chie sounded discomfort.

"Oh, sorry Chie-chan. You can get in, Shinomi." – End her say, a girl appear in front of us. It was a cute girl with long silver hair tied back, but she looked sad. I guessed I know why. Chie slowly gave her child back. At first, Namagawa-san had a little scary, but then her hand stopped shaking, and she got back her baby. Then… she hug him, just liked all mother in the world do with their child. – "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." – She cried, but that was happy tears. Somehow, I thought it was lucky that that baby now could safe in his mother's hand. Some child didn't have that lucky. And then, when she calmed, she re-told her story. And all of us had same feelings: Angry, sad but secure and happy. Now… we didn't have to worry anything. But I still had something to do.

"Sorry for bringing trouble to you. When I dropped, I didn't think that it was your house. I'm really sorry." – Namagawa-san apologized me. It was unnecessary.

"Don't worry, I… no, all of us understand your feelings. After all, you did it right."

"Ok, if you need anything, I will help you. Now you and your son can rest." – Mrs. Amagi said. And then Namagawa-san left the room. Now we could have a long breath.

"Now, you can say, Yu-kun." – Er… why did she said my first name. What was this sudden ?

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You need to ask ? Of course your feelings to Yukiko." – Chie-san, why you just acted like you didn't know anything.

"Come on, Mom, please stop." – Yukiko was blushing. But why you looked at me expectly ?

"Looks like you have to say your words, come on, I told you mine, now your turn, aibo." – Ok, now you too, Yosuke. But not only him, the four of them were waiting for my answer. What should I do, what should I do ? Oh, right…

"Hey look, it is Snack Mama." – Old tricks, but always effected. When they looked away, I used this chance to run away.

"It's nothing… Hey Yu, where are you going, stop right there." – I could hear Yosuke chasing me.

"You think you can run away, no you don't." – Chie's voice, too. Sorry, guys, but I need to run for my life. Finally, I escaped, but trouble wasn't stopped. When I came to the Shrine. I met my uncle. Damn, how unlucky I was.

"Oh you there, don't even think about running away. I knew all of it. You're innocent, Okay ?" – What the… ? I wonder why it all suddened to me ?

"You mean…"

"Well, I think I have to sorry you. I shouldn't think carefully. Yesterday, when I thought clearly, I went around to the town and found some rumors about a girl that born a baby then ran away in the night at the hospital. And one guy told me all the indiscretion when I thought it was yours."

"One guy ? Maybe Yosuke…"

"No it wasn't him. How should I put it ? It was a young detective that had been moved to investigate those two murder."

"Detective ? You mean he came here because of Yamano-san and Konishi-san's death ?"

"Had to say, yes, although I didn't believe it. He was too young, guess he is the same at your age. But he sound bold, calm, one other things he had formal speech. I was surprised with that kid." – My uncle had a long sigh, I thought I understand why. – "Don't know what they are thinking. Nevermind, oh I forgot, what happened with your face ? Looked you have been beat hard."

"Please, don't ask. I don't want to remind it."

"If you say so, but I hope won don't get involve in anything dangerous. Your mother will scream at my ears all day. Besides, I don't want "it" happens again. One more thing, sorry for misunderstanding you. I should be clear my mind. But… can you tell me all the story about that baby ?"

"Ok, but let go home. I will tell you everything." – End of the day, with a fine ending, I guess. After having dinner, Nanako returned to his room. I told my uncle all what happened to me. He nodded, and sigh. He said that it was a life crime that laws couldn't do anything. It belongs to the way we treat people, bad, goods, maybe ugly. But he happied when he knew Namagawa-san did the right thing. He explained to me that everyone in the world, even if it was a child that not be born yet still had the right to be born, to be grown up, to be lived at a human. Somehow he disappointed that the young men didn't respect their life. If they were pregnant, they wouldn't hestitate to abandon it. Everyday, hundreds, or maybe thousands child that never saw the sun. That was true, a truth that couldn't be denied…

…

Finally, I can end this arc. Sorry for the late update.

Well, I'm not say I'm a ethic guys, or… whatever you think. I know that I went too far with a fanfic. So sorry if you see it annoying.

About this chap, I have to say there is still has some wrong grammar. I tried to fix it, but somehow I really didn't know how to fix it. Guess I need to work more of them.

Last thing, thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

Early morning of April 25th, after a few crazy days, Narukami Yu now could sleep well. He missed that special baby and hoped that he could meet him again. Looked like he didn't need to worry about that. But… reminded what Yukiko's mother said still made his back cold.

Today, he and Yosuke would practice at baseketball club. But Kou said that he wanted to come to soccer club to practice with Daisuke's team. Well, played two sport clubs wasn't a bad idea.

"So, what position do you want to get, Kou ?" – Daisuke.

"I think it will be… a goalkeeper."

"Er, but it is a hard-rock that no player wants when they were asked. Why do you want it ?"

"Because if I'm good at basketball play with hands, then it'll be okay with a goalkeeper, right ?"

"Where the hell of that theorem ?" – Yosuke.

"I agree. More over, do you know that people say "If a striker shoot ten but gain one, he becomes a hero. On the contrary, if the goalkeeper miss a goal, he becomes a felon. After hearing that, I hope you will reconsider." – Daisuke asked with everyone agreed with him.

"Oh come on, seriously, you don't need to be over pressure like that. It is just a game, remember ? And we play for fun, right ?"

"He is right. No matter what your position is. So, when we are here, why we don't split two teams to practice ?" – Yu suggested and they agreed. Somehow, he, Yosuke, Kou and Daisuke in a same team. Because it was a practice, so no one wanted to get serious. But… it was more fun than baseketball, that was why Kou always sad. But today, he seemed not, more surprising, he had a good hands that nearly pushed out all of shoot. Guess he should change to soccer team. At the end of the practice, the score was tie. But… it was very fun.

"Hey Yu, I didn't see you have a shot. You have a good speed, good passing and defense at a left midfielder. Wanna give it a try ?" – Daisuke suggested. Why not ? When he passed to Yu, he shoot without thinking. A ball flied very fast that Kou couldn't caugh and if it was a game, he had a goal. Kou wanted him to tried again. He shoot, but this time was missed. Again, and again, and 8 balls had passed. Yu just only succeed one times. His power shoot maybe the strongest, but the accuracy… the worst of the team.

"Okay, the last time, come on." – Everyone encouraged him. Yu took a deep breath, starting to run, and… he shoot, a powerful ball flied as a wind. If the time can stop, everyone could see the scare on Kou's face. But he wouldn't run away. He wanted to catch it… And then…

"CRACK" – Everyone stopped, something was cracked. And when they realized where the ball ended, that was… - "Who the hell that shoot that damn ball ?" – Okay, trouble came, that was Moron-King.

"RETREATTTTTTTTT." – A team captain screamed and they left the field immediatly, ignored all the bad words Moron-King said. Of course, Moron-King said he would never forget it. But who cared ? And then, the team gathered, they looked to Yu… and laughed. Well, it was a funny day. But the real trouble still remained here. "Shoot ten gain one" – This was a problem, and it was right with Yu. After that, they splited up. Yu, Yosuke, Kou and Daisuke came to Souzai Daigaku, where people said it had a best croquette of this town.

"Hey Yu, have you think about joining a culture club ?" – Kou.

"No, never heard of it." - Yu

"Figure. There are many club, but have two club that know the most: Drama Club and Music Club." – Yosuke.

"So what club did you join ?" – Yu asked Kou and Daisuke.

"Drama Club, it is funny, except one girl can make you piss." – Daisuke sounded not relax.

"Come on, don't be displeasing like that. You just have a problem with girl." – Kou.

"What about Music club ?" – Youske.

"They're fine. Well, it's up to you." – Kou said. While they were chatted, some housewife passed by, they looked Yosuke, and stepped away. But they could hear what they were saying. It was about that how Junes destroyed traditional shop in Inaba. And it made Yosuke displeasing, but what he would say ?

"That must be tough." – Yu.

"Sorry, we didn't know about that." – Kou.

"That's okay. I'm used of it. Don't let it in our mind. Besides, you guys don't like them, right ? We still be good friends, don't we ?"

"Yeah, you're right. So… you'll pay for us. Hey, please bring some super croquettes. This guy will pay it." – Yu.

"Hey, I didn't mean that, damn you." – Yosuke.

"Me too." – Kou and Daisuke.

"Oh now you too." – Of course, it was a joke. They paid for their owns, and then they said goodbye to each other. Guessed the day wasn't over yet. In the way to home, Yu met a strange guy. He has relatively short, messy black hair that is parted slightly in the middle, and he has a beauty mark under his left eye. Looked like he came from another school that diferented Yu's. His school uniform was black, with a green and orange emblem and a green tie. He looked at Yu, with his long eyelashes, and thin eyebrows. Yu didn't need time to realize that this guy somewhat didn't like him here. Still, Yu remembered him. That was a guy appeared in his school's gate when he hang with Yukiko and Chie in the first day. He wanted to date with Yukiko but not succeed. Besides, he saw Yu stood behind her and ready to act if he tried to do something. But Yu didn't want to stick with it, so he went straight to home.

Five days passed, at April 30th, when Yu arrived to school, he saw a familiar face, with a red uniform. She looked at him and… blushing. Few minutes passed finally she could say something.

"How do you feel ?"

"I'm… fine. Thank you. That'll nice when I go to school again." – But she seemed depressed. – "I… caused real trouble to everyone. You already knew what my Shadow said right. I always think that I must do everything on my own, even inherit the inn. But when I realize that it was just my illusion, I guess I should…"

"Take it easy. Everyone has the dark sides. You don't need to deny it all. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry… No, this isn't right. What I should say: Thank you." – That was what Yu expected. Yukiko now more cheerful than before.

"So how about your inn ? Is everything all right ?"

"Yeah, the inn now functions smoothly. With my dad returned to help, everything go well. Oh… this is for you." – Yukiko handed a box, which is called bentou to Yu. The design was really nice and ceremonious, like a high-grade box for nobled family – "This is my mom's gift. Even I said that Hanamura and Chie helped too, but she just did the only one for you. So…"

"It's okay, I'll take it."

"Well, if you don't like it, just tell me."

"No, don't worry. Besides, I don't attend to eat what at lunchtime yet… So it will help a lot."

"Hey Yukiko…" – Chie came.

"Oh Chie. Well then, see you late." – Then she left to her best friends. Yu just took the bentou that he thought that it would be nice. At the lunchtime, he realized one thing: Don't ever keep your hope too high. When Yu looked at the bentou, he only thought – "What the hell is it ?"

Unidentified red, unidentified yellow, unidentified black… It was all unidentified. It couldn't be a box lunch, it was some kind of biologic weapon which was made by aliens. Didn't need time to recognize that he would die if he tried to eat it. He only had one solution, threw the poison away, keep the box, and continue this day with an empty stomach. After school, Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke and Chie gather in the roof.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." – Yukiko arrived with two bowls on her hands that made Yu's stomach called.

"Okay, well when you all here… I hate to recall bad stuffs but do you remember anything when you were kinapped, Amagi-san ?" – Yosuke.

"Sorry… I don't remember anything. The only thing I remember that I heard someone rang the doorbell. Then when I woke up, I already in the castle."

"Oh. So the culprit maybe a guest of the inn ?" – Chie.

"Not really, maybe anyone, more of it, we don't know that he has any aiding. One thing I didn't think that this is a daring culprit because he dared to ring the victim's doorbell. The police seemed to find a witnesses but I guess we can't expect them… Don't mean your uncle." – Yosuke said when looked at Yu.

"Don't mention it. Besides, but we still have no clue except that the culprit has ability to push victims into TV." - Yu

"No, there are a common between three victims. They all live in Inaba, and they are female." – Yosuke.

"So it is a pervert culprit. Damn, I can't forgive him." – Chie.

"But it doesn't enough. The only thing we can do right now is rescue the victim, and hope that we can find more clues." – Yu.

"I want to help." – Yukiko surprised them. – "Because I want to find who hate me that want to kill me. More of it, you know I can heal wounds, right ?"

"Er… Are you sure ?" – Yu asked and she nodded. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"Okay, that's all set. Let solve it together." – Chie.

"Say about it. Are they done ?" – Yosuke mentioned their bowl. It was over five minutes. When they opened it, the smell woke up guys's hurry, especially Yu.

"Hey can I have a try ?" – Yosuke.

"Hands up." – Chie acted like to hide the bowl. – "Grr… 'kay, just one bite." – Then she gave it to Yosuke.

"You wanna try it ?" – Yukiko looked at Yu.

"Oh, recall of it. You had a nice bentou, guess you still not hurry…" – No need to finish the line. Because Yu's stomach betrayed him. – "Sorry." – He apologized.

"Wow, you are incredible. Guess your stomach is strong." – Yukiko looked at him with a bright eyes.

"Hey, did you eat that bentou ?" – Chie seemed worry.

"What do you mean ?" – Yosuke asked, and then Chie mumbled to his ear. – "Actually, Yukiko's mother wanted to make a bentou for us. But I called her, and said she didn't need to do it. Guess Yu couldn't get out of this danger. I hope he didn't eat it." – Chie just made Yosuke felt a thrill on his back.

"Can I ask… ? Do your mother come to the kitchen often ?" – Yu.

"Not really. The last time she was in, my dad was very worry, and he tried to leave the house but somehow he couldn't. When he eat my mom's food, the only thing I remembered was he woke up at the hospital the next week." – Yukiko said with an innocent face. It made Yu felt more lucky because he didn't eat that… "thing". Yosuke and Chie couldn't help but pray for him. And the afternoon ended with Yukiko shared her bowl to Yu.

…

Phew, I'm done. Sorry for a late update.

Well, I wanted to keep this chap longer. But too busy so I hope it can satisfy you.

For now, I get confused because don't know Yu should join Drama Club or Music. I try to think about one of them but it ended with two. You will know it later. Well then, thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

April 30th night, Dojima and his daughter was at home, Yu sit next to Nanako and watching TV while Dojima read newspaper. The few next days would be The Golden Week, but looked like they didn't have any plan yet.

"The 4th and the 5th…." – Dojima mumbled something that attracted Nanako – "I will be free in those days, do you want to go somewhere, Nanako ?"

"Really ? But…" – She had something on her mind.

"What ? You don't believe me ?"

"It always canceled."

"But… not always. I mean… Nevermind. Like I said, I'll be free. You wanna take a trip ?"

"Then I want to go to Junes." – She now excited.

"We can go in there anytime. I mean we will go like a vacation."

"Really ?"

"Of course, we can make our box lunchs and eat together."

"Then I want to go."

"But… I can't cook, you are too young. But we don't have to worry, right ?" – Then he stood up, came and tapped Yu's back. Yu immidiately knew what his uncle mentioned. Looked at the hoping face of Nanako made him couldn't refuse. But it was good at anyway. Then… one things happened.

"Hey, can I talk to Yu ?" – May 2nd, at night, Dojima called from the police station. The one who picked up the phone was Nanako. She kept silent and gave the phone to Yu. – "He can't take those days off." – She said sadly and ran to her room.

"Sorry, one of my younger colleague got sick, and I have to solve his case. Tch… I didn't think this would happen. That's why I can't free at those days. Sorry." – He said uncomfortablely. – "Please, can you comfort her ?" – Yu answered his quest, then picked off the phone. He felt sad for Nanako. But… what could he do ?

At May 3rd, when Yu went down the stair, he saw Nanako was watching the TV. He could see the sadness on Nanako's face. When he didn't know how to say with Nanako, the doorbell rang, and it was Chie.

"Yosh. Are you free today ? Wanna come along with me at Junes ? Yukiko come, too."

"Sorry, but…" – He turned back and saw Nanako was standing behind him.

"Oh ? Are you Nanako ? Wanna go with us ?" – Chie.

"Oh..uhm… Can I… ?" – Nanako.

"Of course. If you want to go, then we will go with you." – It was all set. Then they arrived at Junes and went to food court, where Yukiko was waiting for them.

"Hi Yu… Oh, is this your cousin ? What's your name ?" – Yukiko asked. But Yu had a little impressed about her. She wore a red dress and flame scaft, along with black knee-high boots. It fit her well.

"I'm Nanako. Nice to meet you. And you are…"

"I'm Amagi Yukiko. Nice to meet you too." – Then Nanako sit next to Yukiko, while Yu sit next to her.

"Hey Chie, where are Yosuke ?" – Yu asked.

"Busy at work. He will come later. Hey Yosuke, 4 beefsteak for us." – Chie.

"What the… ?" – Yosuke noticed. Had to say that he had a good skill at a waiter, he moved fast and put the food exactly. Then a few minutes later he came to their table with 4 beefsteak on his hands.

"There you go Nanako-chan… Hey, why you don't cut small the beef ?" – Chie.

"Damn, my bad. Let me give back to…" – Yosuke.

"It's okay. I'll give her mine." – Yu.

"Wow, when did you… Nevermind. But why did you all come here when it is Golden Week ?" – Yosuke.

"Because we didn't know where to go." – Chie.

"Poor Nanako, she has to come here." – Yukiko.

"Hey, do you need to say that ?" – Yosuke.

"Yeah, poor her." – Yu.

"You too ? Well, how about you, Nanako ?" – Chie.

"I'm okay. I love Junes." – She happied. And that made Yosuke happy too.

"But I still sad because Dad can't come with us. We already have the box lunch for the trip." – Nanako.

"Wow, you can make box lunch ?" – Chie asked, but Nanako didn't answer, she looked at Yu and smile. – "Wow, you are really a good brother, onii-chan." – The word "onii-chan" made Nanako blushing. Maybe because it was a first she knew how brother and sister were.

"Okay, one day I will make box lunch for you." – Chie seemed excited.

"Er ? You can cook ?" – Yosuke.

"What ? Are you doubting me ?" – Chie.

"Do you really can cook ?" – Yu and Yukiko asked.

"Grr, now you too. Okay, why we don't have a cooking contest, Nanako will be our judge ?" – Chie.

"Sound good. Then I'll go with you. Hey Nanako, I will make a box lunch like your mother do." – Yosuke said that made Yu worry.

"I don't have mom, she died for a long time." – Nanako looked sad.

"Hey Yosuke…" – Chie looked at Yosuke.

"I didn't know. I… I'm sorry." – Yosuke.

"It's okay. Because now I have dad and… onii-chan." – Nanako blushed again.

"Okay, when we here, why don't we go to the shop and buy something for you. Do you want to go with us, Nanako ?" – Yosuke and Chie offered her and she agreed. Then five of them came along. While Yosuke and Chie was choosing goods and Nanako was with them, Yu and Yukiko was having a little chat.

"She is really amazing, don't you think ?"

"Yeah, I agree. She looks more mature than us. I can't imagine how she could come over those days when my uncle wasn't at home with her. She must be lonely."

"Really ? But why ?"

"You know my uncle is a detective, right ? His's work keeps him busy, sometimes he stays at the office overnight. Althought I could see that, but…"

"Hm ?"

"I don't know. Guess just my feeling, but I think he is running away. Maybe I'm wrong."

"Hey Onii-chan, do you want some takoyaki ?" – Looked at Nanako's smile made Yu forget all the worries. Yeah, maybe he was wrong. It was a happy day of Nanako, that was all he needed. The day passed peacefully…

The next day, May 4th, the team decided to go to the TV, where they would make Yukiko to use with this world. Of course, Teddie was there. When Yosuke asked about the castle that they could training. Teddie said the castle wouldn't exist anymore. Because that castle was created by Yukiko's Shadow, and when the shadow was destroyed, the castle disappeared. But Teddie could lead them to the empty space when Yu, Yosuke and Chie came at the first time. There was somethings mysterious when this space existed right here. They couldn't find the reason, though they didn't mind it anymore.

"So when we here, you wanna duel with me Yu ?" – Yosuke.

"What ? Are you challenging me ?" – Yu.

"Of course, because your Persona has Wind weakness, while mine has Elec. One more thing I want to test my and your ability." – Yosuke explained and Yu nodded. Then they summoned their Persona: Izanagi and Jiraiya. Then they started their training. Yosuke attacked first with a strong wind appeared from the ground. Yu quickly dodged it but seemed didn't easy because Yosuke attacked repeatly. When it had a chance, Yu counterattacked with Izanagi's elec skill. Yosuke easily evaded it. Looked like his Persona was faster than Yu's. Then Jiraiya threw his shuriken to Izanagi and he knocked them away by swung his naginata. Then Yu changed his tactic, he used elec to make Yosuke dodged while he approached to Jiraiya and attacked with naginata. This tactic was effected and Yu was close to Yosuke. When he was ready to have a finish move, then Yosuke summoned his dual sword and ran away with a high speed. Yu only could see his shadows, but he had a last skill. He summoned his wind naginata, Seppumaru and started to rotated it over his head. The giant cyclone appeared and surrounded the place, which made Yukiko, Chie and Teddie had to find something to stick on the ground. Yosuke couldn't escape and he was flied up by the effect of the cyclone. Then it stopped and took the chance to take down Yosuke. Well, the winner was Yu.

"Wow, sensei, you are undefeatable." – Teddie waved his hands and jumped around.

"Damn, you are so strong." – Yosuke.

"I guess I was luck." – He gave his hand to Yosuke and pick him up.

"The battle was amazing. But where are those weapon ?" – Chie and Yukiko had a same question.

"I don't know. It was just appeared on my hands. That was when Chie was been attacked by her shadow and I wished I had somethings to fight again it." – Yosuke explained to Chie. It just made her blushing.

"What about you ?" – Yukiko asked Yu.

"Same with Yosuke. But I heard a strange voice in my head. And then that weapon appeard. But why it had a strong skill like that ? I mean my Persona is strength with Elec, then I must have somethings like that. But this weapon… it is strength with Wind."

"I has a hypothesis. As about my weapon, you know people say "Fast as wind", and those swords symbol it. With them, I can move very fast. But with you, can't find a reason. But you has ability to change Personas, so I guess one of them has Wind strength."

"Maybe you're right. But about that strange voice…"

"Oh, remind it, only sensei didn't have to face his Shadow." – Teddie.

"Oh right. But… could it be… Arg, forget it. We come here for training, not to think stuffs like that. But we can say one thing, you are our leader." – Yosuke.

"What ? When ? Where ? How ? Why ?" – Yu.

"Because you are a special one. You can change Personas, and you are the only one who didn't to face Shadow. More than it, your skill is really good, stronger than anyone I met before." – Chie.

"But…" – Yu wanted to say something but he didn't know how to say.

"I agree. Besides, you always have important decisions when the situations come critically. You always calm and find a solution. That why we want you to be our leader." – Yosuke.

"I'm with them. If it were you, I don't have anthing to complaint. Don't worry, we always cover you, okay ?" – Yukiko.

"Okay, I agree." – Yu nodded without thinking.

"But… I really surprised when Yu has those skill. Where did you train ?" – Chie.

"Well… how I put it ? Er… really I don't want to remind it." – Yu.

"Why ? What happened ? Your sensei was tough with you ?" – Yosuke.

"Can say that. It was… my father." – Yu.

"What ? Your father trained you. Wow, it is amazing." – Chie opened her eyes widely.

"No, it wasn't. It is the worst nightmare of my life. That was when I was 7 years old. My father told me stood on a circle, and told me not to leave it. Then…" – Yu seemed hurt, but his teammate wanted to hear more. – "He threw "things" to me. All of them was written somethings and I had to read and said loudly while dodging them." – Yu sighed, the team felt sorry for him.

"Well, what did he throw to you ?" – Yosuke.

"At first, he said that he wanted to train my reflections. They was wodden swords, he threw them very fast, and then he changed the object, they was… " – Yu seemed painful. – "Mayonaise and Chili powder."

"WHAT ?" – The team.

"It is true. He threw dozens of mayonaise bottles, wooden swords and chili powders. Of course, barely to dodging all. And I was hit with all mayonaise and chili. That's why… that's why I swore wooden sword, mayonaise and chili are those greatest enemies of my life." – Yu squeezed his right hand. The others couldn't say a words.

"Man, it was a violent father. But why your mother didn't say anything ?" – Yosuke.

"No, she was the one who suggested chili powder."

"Sorry for remind your painful memories. But looked like we are the same." – Chie.

"Er ?" – The team.

"Well, just like Yu's, but mine was diffetented, only had a same thing. They were wooden swords, umbrellas and… glasses." – Chie signed.

"Oh, you too. Damn, why we had a same things ?" – Yosuke.

"You too ? Then what about you ?" – Chie.

"They were wooden swords and… No, I can't say that." – Yosuke seemed trouble.

"Why ?" – Yukiko.

"It… it just not allright. I can't say to you all. Hey Yu, come over here." – The team didn't understand why he only could talk to Yu. – " My parents are double Sadists. Then you know what they threw to me, right ?" – Yosuke mumbled to Yu. Yu immediately knew what Yosuke mentioned. He couldn't help but only felt sorry to his best friend.

"Well, maybe Yukiko is the only one who didn't have to train." – Chie.

"I guess you right. It is my disadvantage. So I always worry that I'll be your burden." – Yukiko seemed sad.

"Don't worry about. We'll make sure that no Shadows can't touch you." – Yu.

"Why you always so comfort with her ? But I guess I know why, right Chie ?" – Yosuke.

"Ugr, I guess you are right. Man, are they just like a marriage couple, don't you think ?" – Chie asked and Yosuke agreed with her. – "But why you asked me ?"

"Huh ? No, don't mind it." – Yosuke tried to denied what his said.

"Guess it will be hard, but I will do my best to score you too." – Teddie.

"Can you please forget that "score" ?" – Yukiko seemed depressed. Then they left the TV world. Except Yukiko, those three just tried to forget all the bad memories. But seemed didn't easy at all. And the next day, May 5th, at night, when Yu was sit with Nanako, Ryotarou returned home with a bag on his hands. He apologized to Nanako but seemed she didn't mind it. She said that she was fun in the Golden Weeken with Yu's friends. Ryotarou didn't know how to thank him. Then the little girl noticed the bag. That was Ryotarou's gifts for them. With Nanako, it was a shirt with an animal symbol on the front, she really liked it. With Yu, it was a swim suit with an odd design. Well, it was okay with him. Ryotarou said it took a lot of time to choose them. But the two didn't mind it at all. They thanked him and then they had dinner together with a lot of funny stories.

…

Another chapter, for now I start to go to school again so I don't that how long a new update to come. So I hope you will not discomfort about it. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
